Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the seventeenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2, 2020, succeeding Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The main motifs are health, nature and animals. Production Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2019. On November 29th, 2019, the teaser website launched. Synopsis :Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure episodes The Healing Garden, a secret world that has provided treatment to heal the Earth, is under attack by the Byougenzu, who plan to infect Earth with an illness, putting it in great danger! To solve this crisis, the three medical trainees of Earth, known as the Healing Animals, along with Latte, who holds a special power as the Princess of the Healing Garden, escape in search of their partners! Three ordinary girls come across the group by chance, and together, they transform into Pretty Cure and take on the Byogens! Pretty Cure, with the desire in their hearts to protect Latte, who lost energy after sensing the Byogen's attack, along with their precious Earth and each and every living thing here, now must join forces to treat the Earth! Now Start! Pretty Cure Operation! Characters Pretty Cure Nodoka is a second year middle school student who just moved to Sukoyaka City. She's very calm and goes at her own pace, and strives to try many different things, but doesn't have the athletic ability to accomplish most of them. Above all this, she has a very kind heart and just wants to be of use to someone. When impressed, she often says . Together with Rabirin, Nodoka can transform into the Pretty Cure of Flowers, . Chiyu is a second year middle school student who lives a hygienic and cheerful lifestyle. She's the older sister type who, if she sees anything wrong, will do anything to help. She's very serious with a strong sense of responsibility, and will try to do everything herself. She is sporty, being the ace of the school's track and field team, and smart as well, especially when it comes to science. Her family runs a hot spring inn. Together with Pegitan, Chiyu can transform into the Pretty Cure of Water, . Hinata is a bright, outgoing and friendly second year middle school student. She tends to speak her mind, relevant or not. She is a honest girl, always apologising once she realizes she did something wrong. She isn't good at studying. She absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging it fairly. She has a habit of saying a lot and her family runs an animal clinic and a cafe. Together with Nyatoran, Hinata transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, . Allies Rabirin is energetic with a strong sense of justice. Which as a result of being too high-spirited, can make too many mistakes which in turn, ends up dragging Nodoka into them. Rabirin is a rabbit like Healing Animal who ends her sentences with . Pegitan is very intelligent but is shy and lacking in confidence. Despite being modest, he will do what he can if things aren't working out right. He and Chiyu support each other and he loves hot springs. Pegitan is a penguin like Healing Animal who ends her sentences with . Nyatoran is very free-spirited and much like Hinata, who he gets along with, says whatever is on his mind. He is also a show off who can act too cool. When he gets impatient or in a serious mood, he says at the end of his sentences. Latte is a young princess from Healing Garden. Due to being young, she hasn't gained the ability to speak yet, but by using a stethoscope, you can hear her inner voice. She can detect when Byokenzu infect the Earth, like her mother Queen Teatinu, but when she uses too much power, she becomes very weak. Her mother spoils her a lot and she loves to nap. When listening to her inner voice, Latte ends her sentences with . Byogens The first general introduced who looks down upon the Healing Animals. The series' main monsters. Supporting Characters Teatinu is the queen of Healing Garden and is Latte's mother. Items * is the transformation item that also doubles up as the weapon of the series. In order to transform with it, the girls must have their Healing Animal partners and their transformation Element Bottle. To activate their transformations, they must say the phrase Start! Pretty Cure Operation!. * is the collectable items of the season. There are three transformation Element Bottles that the girls use to transform. * is a bag that the Healing Animals can live in. Locations * is the city that the series takes place in. * is the middle school that the Cures of the season attend. * is Latte and the Healing Animals' home. Trivia *This is the first season where the girls transform using wands. **It is also the first season to have fairies directly participate in battles by becoming part of the weapons. Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Merchandise|''Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official page on Toei Animation (Japanese) Video References Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Series